Blood Stains
by Kawaii34girl
Summary: Numbuhs 3 and 5 have started their periods. What's the problem? Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 find out! Adding 34ness soon. PG-13 because people think that periods is not a PG topic. No swearing or bad stuff. I PROMISE! Chappie 8 now added. R&R!
1. Sleepovers and Shocking Discoveries

Blood Stains  
  
When Numbuhs' 3 and 5 start their periods and Numbuh' 1, 2 and 4 find out...uh-oh!!!  
  
Disclaimer Okay, no matter how much I wish...I will never own KND. So gets on knees please don't sue me!!!  
  
Info The KND are now 11 ½ ish. The girls have started their periods and the guys find blood stains. I'm not gunna bother adding all about who the characters are and stuff, because if you are reading this, then u should probably know who the characters are anyway!!! On with the Ficcie! This is my 1st ever, so be nice!!  
  
It's a late night and the KND just got back to the tree house after successfully accomplishing another mission. They got back and immediately the boys started playing video games. "'Ey Numbuh 3, wanna be on meh team?" Numbuh 3 just shook her head. "No, I might later though!" She gave him a smile and bounced to Numbuh 5s' room. Numbuh 4, who was disappointed, continued playing his video game vs. Numbuh 2.  
  
Numbuh 3 immediately sat down on Numbuh 5s' couch and they started talking. "So Numbuh 5, as we were saying...?" Numbuh 5 made them both a milkshake and took a seat in a butterfly chair near the couch. "Yeah, Numbuh 5s' mom said that you can spend the night tomorrow." Numbuh 3 was so excited that she let out a squeal of joy. "Yay! Par-ty, Ice-cream Par-ty!" Numbuh 5 only shook her head. She and Numbuh 3 weren't very close friends until a few months ago...  
  
FLASHBACK It was late one night a few months ago, and Numbuh 3 couldn't sleep. Why? She was scared. She had awoken in the middle of the night to find a small pool of blood in her bed. She didn't want to move for 2 reasons. 1.-She was scared. 2.-Her stomach hurt really badly. But she did get up and even though she wanted to go into Numbuh 4's room, she decided to go into Numbuh 5's room. She hesitantly knocked on the door. Numbuh 5 had opened the door to a fear-stricken Numbuh 3. "What's wrong withchoo girl?" They sat down on the couch and she told Numbuh 5 what happened, she let out a small giggle. "What's funny?" Numbuh 5 then realized that Numbuh 3 was totally clueless as to what was going on. "Girl, you're just on your period." Numbuh 3 cocked her head at the unfamiliar word. "Let Numbuh 5 explain..." Ever since then, Numbuh 3 and 5 had become close friends. END FLASHBACK  
  
Numbuh 3 headed into her room to pack. A ½ hour later, she was ready. "Bye Numbuh 4!" She gave Numbuh 4 a hug...she didn't mean to. She just did. So to cover up her embarrassment, she gave 1 and 2 a short hug as well. Numbuh 1 had no clue what was going on. "And where do you think you guys are going?" Numbuh 5 slapped her forehead. She forgot to let the others know of their plans...again. "Were going to spend the night at Numbuh 5's house!" Piped in a perky Numbuh 3. But since Numbuh 1 was too tired to fight, he just nodded. "Well, ill see you later Numbuh 5." She blushed. "See-ya Boss." And with that, they headed to her house.  
  
As soon as the door shut, the boys grinned "PARTY!!!" Since Numbuh 5 didn't really let anyone into her room except Numbuh 3, the boys decided to take advantage of the fact that she left her room unlocked.....  
  
3 hours later... The boys were having a food fight in Numbuh 5s' room. There were chip crumbs everywhere. Numbuh 1 sighed. "We should probably clean up, then head to bed." The other boys groaned. "Numbuh 4, you get the vacuum, Numbuh 2, you clean the walls, and I'll wash the bed. He began to take the comforter off. "Man, you guys really pounded crumbs into her bed!" He was getting out the sheets when he let out a scream and almost fainted. Numbuhs' 2 and 4 came into his room and looked down at the bed. They all saw blood stains. After they had cleaned up Numbuh 5's bedroom, Numbuh 4 decided to check everyone's rooms. None in 1's, none in 2's, then he checked Numbuh 3's room. Sure enough, he found blood stains. He didn't want to think that Numbuh 3 was getting hurt by someone. He couldn't sleep that night.  
  
the next day Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 got back from their sleep over. Numbuh 3 had fun, but was happy to be back. She instantly greeted everyone, but was concerned when she saw that Numbuh 4 didn't sleep well last night. His hair was messed up, his eyes looked baggy, and his face in deep thought...Something seemed to be bothering him deeply...but she couldn't put her finger on what was exactly going on with him. She was genuinely worried for him. "Numbuh 4...what's wrong?" He got shaken from his thoughts. "Uh, erm...no-nothing. I'm fine." He tried to put a smile on his face, but it didn't wok. The next thing he knows, Numnuh 3 was dragging him to her room. She shut the door and sat next to him. "Now tell me, what's wrong Numbuh 4." What to do?  
  
Yup, that's the end of chapter 1!!!!! Yeah...it's short. But lemme know what u think! (Hint Hint, R&R) This is my 1st one. No flames please...but criticism that I can learn from WILL be accepted and taken into consideration.  
  
Preview Numbuh 4 pulled the blankets down somewhat. "What's this?" Numbuh 3 didn't know what to say..."Juice...?" Numbuh 4 gravely shook his head. "It can't be. We stopped buying red drinks ever since the doctor thought that Numbuh 2 was sick." Her face was still stunned. Numbuh 4 pressed the subject. "Its blood...isn't it? Who has been hurting you? Just tell me an' ah'll beat 'em up!" Numbuh 3 didn't know how she was gong to get out of this one... 


	2. Avoiding the Topic at Hand

Blood Stains, Chapter 2  
  
When Numbuhs' 3 and 5 start their periods and Numbuh' 1, 2 and 4 find out...uh-oh!!!  
  
Disclaimer I Don't Own KND, So Please LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!   
  
Numbuh 3 was beginning to get irritated. Numbuh 4 could be SO hard headed at times... "Now relax...and tell me what's going on!"  
  
Numbuh 4 pulled the blankets down somewhat. "What's this?"  
  
Numbuh 3 didn't know what to say... "Juice...?"  
  
Numbuh 4 gravely shook his head. "It can't be. We stopped buying red drinks ever since the doctor thought that Numbuh 2 was loosing blood."  
  
Her face was still stunned. Numbuh 4 pressed the subject. "Its blood...isn't it? Who has been hurting you? Just tell me an' ah'll beat 'em up!"  
  
Numbuh 3 didn't know how she was gong to get out of this one... "Erm... It's not what you think!!!"  
  
And in an unbelievably calm, and somewhat challenging voice, he responded. "Then what is it?"  
  
Numbuh 3 gulped...hard. This was NOT going to be easy...  
  
"I've gatta go talk to Numbuh 5. I'll talk to you later!" And before Numbuh 4 could respond, she was halfway to Numbuh 5s' room, leaving Numbuh 4 even more bewildered and confused.  
  
"Well, that could 'ave gone betteh'."  
  
The more he thought, the worse the situation got for Numbuhs' 3 and 5. "Ah'll bet someone is threatening them!!! They told them not ta' tell!!!"  
  
He got up, went to his room, laid down on his wrestling mat, and fell asleep. Meanwhile...  
  
"And then I invited him into my room because he looked like something was wrong. His eyes were all baggy; he kept get distracted into thoughts, all of that sort of stuff!"  
  
Numbuh 3 explained to Numbuh 5. "Okay, then what 'appened?"  
  
Numbuh 3 took in a deep breath. "Then he saw the 'red' stains on my bed! He asked me what they were from, I said that it was juice, but he knew that I was lying! Now I'm here, not knowing what to do!"  
  
Numbuh 5 sat for a few seconds to think about what to tell Numbuh 3.  
  
"Well, Numbuh 5 knows that we can't tell 'em 'The Truth', I told you about what happened when Numbuh 1 and 2 learned about bras!"  
  
The two girls looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. After a few minutes, they settled down and Numbuh 3 started up their conversation again.  
  
"They sound really protective over you, don't they?"  
  
Numbuh 5 thought about this for a minute.  
  
"I guess they do. Her best buds won't let anything 'appen to Numbuh 5." She paused.  
  
"Ya know... you've got Numbuh 4 keeping his eye out for you."  
  
Numbuh 3 blushed. She always did when Numbuh 4 gets into the conversation. "Well... what are we gunna do now?"  
  
"Numbuh 5 dunno. She just dun' know."  
  
After another hour or so of talking, Numhuh 3 realized that she had left her bag at Numbuh 5s' house.  
  
"Well, Numbuh 5's mom said that yo mom was ova' at my house." Numbuh 3 let out a sigh.  
  
"Okey, then lets go!" She grabbed Numbuh 5's arm and practically dragged her all the way to her house.  
  
They had started a race once they got to Abby's street.  
  
Mrs. Sanban and Mrs. Lincoln were sitting the porch, sipping homemade lemonade when they saw the girls running up to the house.  
  
Mrs. Lincoln were having a conversation about their children growing older. They both gasped when they saw the girls running around the corner.  
  
"Hey mom!" "Hi-ya mom." They both greeted their parents. The two mothers gave each other a quick glance, then nodded. Mrs. Lincoln began.  
  
"Do you girls run much?" Numbuh 5 assumed that her mom was concerned about her not getting enough exercise, so she responded so.  
  
"Sho' mamma, all da time" Then Mrs. Sanban continued their little "conversation".  
  
"Do you play with those little boys from down the street?"  
  
Both girls were holding back their glares.  
  
Both hated it when they were referred to as "little" or "play", but both just nodded. "Then, come with us." Both girls followed their parents into the house.  
  
"Here. We think that you might need these." Each girl was handed a small package. Inside, was none other... then the invincible bra!  
  
Numbuh five looked over at Numbuh 3. "Man, and I thought things couldn't get ANY worse..."   
  
The end of da chapter!!!  
  
Thank You to all who have reviewed!!! glomps I'm really glad that my 1st story is turning out! 


	3. Interesting Questions

Blood Stains  
  
Wow twitches I honestly didn't think that people at FF.net would like my story concept... But from the looks of review numbers, I guess that u all have adapted to the concept okay anime sweat drop  
  
Yes, I know that girls usually start wearing bras, then later start their periods... but I was having a MAJOR writers block. And trust me... pounding your head on the keyboard doesn't help any... --  
  
Disclaimer if I really owned KND, I would be making a series of ¾ and 1/Lizzie fluff episodes. Not writing a FF about periods.  
  
Numbuh 5 stared emotionlessly at the object before her.  
  
"Do you REALLY want us ta wear these...?"  
  
The parents shared a glance and nodded. Mrs. Sanban looked at Numbuh 3.  
  
"I have to work late again, so can you please go pick up Mushichan? Maybe you can take her to play in that tree house of yours...?"  
  
Numbuh 3 nodded. "Sure mommy."  
  
"Thanks Kukichan, now u better get going!"  
  
Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 shared a glance, and then ran back to the tree house before their parents could make things any worse...  
  
The girls didn't stop running until they reached the Sanban residence. Numbuh 3 turned to Numbuh 5.  
  
"I'll be right back! Don't leave without me!"  
  
Before Numbuh 5 could reply, Numbuh 3 was already inside the house.  
  
She skipped through the hall until she reached her sisters room.  
  
"Mushichan, mamma wants you to come with me to the tree house!"  
  
She heard a slight crash in the other room, followed by a gasp.  
  
"I'm coming!!!"  
  
Numbuh 3 amused herself by humming the "Rainbow Monkeys" theme song.  
  
A few minutes later, Mushi came out and shut the door. "Hi-ya Kukichan! Did mommy give u the bra yet?"  
  
Numbuh 3 stopped dead in her tracks. "How did... Why... How come...?"  
  
Mushi took a step forward and grinned. "I went with her when she went to get them. Oh yeah, Mom wanted me to remind you to grab some more Maxi's from the bathroom before you leave."  
  
Numbuh 3 was speechless. "Well... Um... We better get going..."  
  
Mushi ran to the door as Numbuh 3 headed to the bathroom, grabbed a maxi or two and stuffed them into her pocket.  
  
She locked up the house and headed outside and found a shocked Numbuh 5, and a grinning Mushi  
  
"Well, Numbuh 5 thinks we better get going..."  
  
And with that, she headed down the street, the others close behind.  
  
Numbuh 3 caught up to 5 and they started whispering among themselves.  
  
"Numbuh 5, what did she say?"  
  
Numbuh 5 nodded solemnly.  
  
"That girl knows too much. We can't let her around the boys. Especially not 1 or 2, now that we are wearing... well, u know."  
  
Numbuh 3 cocked her head. "Why not?"  
  
Numbuh 5 slapped her forehead.  
  
"Because! They can't know! They can't handle it, that's why!"  
  
Numbuh 3 had to keep herself from cowering in fear... "Okay Numbuh 5."  
  
About 15 minutes later, the three of them had reached the tree house.  
  
Numbuh 5 headed up the ladder, then Mushi, and followed by 3.  
  
On the way up, Numbuh 3 dropped one of her packages from her pocket. Unfortunately for her... she didn't notice.  
  
They entered the tree house and faced the quizzical expression of Numbuh 1.  
  
"Where have you all been?" He then saw Mushi. "And what is she doing here!?! Numbuh 3, you know enough that you're not supposed to bring your baby sister here! We got in big trouble the last time she came!"  
  
Numbuh 4 reached his hand out and helped 3 up the rest of the way  
  
"But Numbuh 1, Mom's gatta work late again... and I need to watch her! I've gatta keep her with me!"  
  
Numbuh 1 sighed and massaged his temples.  
  
"Fine, just keep her out of trouble..."  
  
Numbuh 3 and Mushi cried out their delight and hugged.  
  
"Yay! We can have a sleepover with Rainbow Monkeys, and streamers, and-"  
  
"Will ya'll just shut it?!?"  
  
Mushi was interrupted by Numbuh 5.  
  
"Numbuh 5 can't stand it when ya'll are all... crazy."  
  
She began to head for her room. Everyone was silent until Mushi broke the silence.  
  
"What's her problem? Is she PMS'ing?"  
  
Numbuh 3 covered her sisters' mouth and tried to laugh. Numbuh 5 stopped dead in her tracks and cringed. Mushi just stood there smiling. 2 just stood still, unsure of what to do. Numbuh 1 quirked an eyebrow, and 4 tried to process what he's hearing.  
  
'So... this "PMS" thing affects peoples attitudes...?'  
  
Numbuh 1 was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"PMS? Mushi...please explain..."  
  
MUHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil to 3 and 5!!! grins innocently  
  
Please R&R!!! I need to know that people like the story and stuff! If you guys have any interesting plot twist ideas, PLEASE let me know!!!!! I plan on adding lots more ¾ in the future... but I was kindly told that in chappie 1, it seemed like I was forcing it into the story too hard. So I'm going to gradually warm up to it 


	4. You found WHAT?

Blood Stains  
  
Wow!!! After I put this up, I realized that I had gotten 10 reviews in 1 night!!! I would just like to glomp all of my readers. glomps  
  
I would also like to glomp these people: shadow929, ancient-princess, Lacey01, MidnightMoon14. glomps they have added me to their favorites list.  
  
I'm REALLY glad with how many reviews I have been getting. To be honest, I was really scared at how people would take to the story. Some may feel uncomfortable, and some may feel that these topics just aren't meant to be discussed on FF.net.  
  
Well, ya'll seem to like it, so I'm gunna keep dishing it out!!! cheers are heard  
  
"PMS? Mushi...please explain..."  
  
Numbuh 5 came over and grabbed Mushi by the wrist. "No, no, no, no. She won't have the time. We were just getting ready to have a sleepover."  
  
Numbuh 5 began to lead Mushi to her room. But Mushi managed to free her wrist.  
  
"But I thought that u couldn't stand-"  
  
Numbuh 5 was getting frustrated. Both 3 and 5 knew that Mushi could, under NO circumstances, be left alone with the guys.  
  
"Forget what I said. Now just head into Numbuh 5's room!"  
  
Mushi grinned. "Streamers?"  
  
She knew that she had the upper hand here. Her wish was their command. Numbuh 5 cringed and replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"SuRe... AnYtHiNg... U... wAnT."  
  
Mushi smiled and bounced happily into Numbuh 5's room.  
  
Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 all exchanged confused expressions.  
  
Numbuh 3 giggled uneasily, and then skipped into 5's room without any words of wisdom to our favorite boys.  
  
"Whot ah they talking about?"  
  
Numbuh 2 thought. "I have NO clue."  
  
Numbuh 1 rubbed his chin and continued to rest in deep thought.  
  
"Maybe 'PMS' is some sort of code for something...? Numbuh 2, get out the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.!"  
  
Numbuh 2 had the weirdest expression plastered on his face.  
  
"Nuh-uh! I am NOT gunna go through this again! The last time that the girls were up to something, and we snuck into their homes and stuff... I got in trouble with... Cree!!!"  
  
Numbuh 1 was dumbfounded.  
  
"What do you mean by THAT? She is a TEENAGER! Need I to spell that out for you??? T-e-e-n-a-g-e-r!!!"  
  
Numbuh 4 watched their little 'conversation'.  
  
"Whot did ah miss?"  
  
Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 realized that they hadn't told him about when they had found Cree's bras.  
  
"Well, when you and Numbuh 3 were gone for the day, you know... when Numbuh 5 was sick?"  
  
Numbuh 4 nodded and Numbuh 1 continued.  
  
"Well, we were guarding the door to Numbuh 5's room, when we kept hearing about a 'Training Bra'."  
  
Numbuh 4 cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah whot?"  
  
"Well Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2 and I got out the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. And bra actually stands for Battle Ready Armor. We got some of our own... but-"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"But we couldn't figure out how to get them to work."  
  
Numbuh 2 took the story from there.  
  
"So Numbuh 1 got his butt kicked! Man, you should have of seen him!! He was all 'Ahhhhhhh-!'"  
  
Numbuh 2 stopped his little impression of their leader after getting shot the death glare by Numbuh 1.  
  
"Erm... then Numbuh 5 came in and began to explain what a bra was REALLY for, but she wasn't able to get it out. She seemed kinda embarrassed by the whole thing..."  
  
Numbuh 1 was about to add something to their conversation, when the phone rang.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
He rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Yes. Oh hi Lizzi! What...now? Uh... okey. I'll see you soon. Yes, I love you too. Bye!"  
  
He turned to face 2 and 4. They instantly hid their laughter.  
  
"Lizzi will be over in about 5 minutes. She wants to watch a movie."  
  
The two boys headed to the other room and let Numbuh 1 get the place set up.  
  
5 minutes later, a knock was heard on the door. Everyone ran to the door to greet the visitor.  
  
Mushi came out running.  
  
"Pizza! Pizza's here!"  
  
Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 came from the other room when they heard "Pizza being screamed through out the tree house.  
  
Numbuh 1 came out expecting Lizzi, and Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 came out because everyone else was.  
  
The door was opened by Numbuh 1 and Lizzi was on the other side.  
  
"Hi Nigey, are you ready for our movie date?"  
  
Numbuh 1 no longer felt embarrassed when he was called by Lizzi's little pet name for him.  
  
He remembered a time when he cringed every time he heard it. But not anymore.  
  
"Sure Lizzi. I guess the others ordered Pizza and it should be here any minute."  
  
She beamed.  
  
"Great! I haven't had any dinner yet, so that would be great!"  
  
"So what movie do you wanna watch?"  
  
Numbuh 1 put a hand on her back and continued walking into the other room.  
  
Since the others were already gathered into the other room, there was an eerie silence.  
  
It wouldn't have of ended unless there was a 'Bang' on the door.  
  
"Whot was that?"  
  
Numbuh 4 walked up to the door and opened it. He didn't see anything except a rock outside of the door. He looked down and saw a rather old pizza guy. Numbuh 4 then heard a raspy voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't climb the stairs with my back. I'll need some help..."  
  
Numbuh 4 was hungry, so he quickly climbed down the stairs.  
  
"Put it on the Kids Next Door's account."  
  
The elderly man nodded and got ready to hand him the stack of pizzas, but stopped when Numbuh 4 tripped on the last step.  
  
"Gah! Cruddy step on a cruddy night with the cruddy girls and cruddy pizza..."  
  
He was about to get on his feet, but his hand felt something. It was dark and he couldn't tell what it was. He simply stuffed it in his hoodey pocket and grabbed the pizza.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Cruddy pizza guy..."  
  
He climbed the steps and got inside. Surprisingly, everyone was still standing by the door.  
  
He got up and set the pizza down on a near-by table. He heard a rustling sound from his hoodey pocket and got it out.  
  
Lizzi and Numbuh 1 had entered the room. The sweet aroma of pizza must have of lured them here.  
  
Once everyone was around, Numbuh 4 felt that it was a good time to ask what this thing was.  
  
"Whot is this?"  
  
He lifted up the small package over his head.  
  
The boys studied it with quizzical expressions.  
  
Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 and Lizzi all gasped.  
  
Mushi just thought for a second.  
  
"Hey Kuki... isn't that your pad?" Once again... any plot twists are welcome. glomps people who added Blood Stains to their favorites list  
  
Each time I up-date a chapter, I wait until I get 15 reviews. So yeah, The more reviews, the sooner the next chappie   
  
Yeah... I guess that's all. Thanks for reading this chapter of Blood Stains.  
  
glomps reader 


	5. Casual Meeting

Blood Stains  
  
Thanks and glomps go to ahhelga, aznBL0NDiE-xD, Fallin-starz, MidnightMoon14, Lacey01, ancient-princess and shadow929. They have added me to their favorites list. ::glomps:: And another glomp to all of my readers! ::if you are reading this, you are getting glomped::  
  
Uh yeah... here's the next chappie!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 and Lizzie all gasped.  
  
Mushi just thought for a second.  
  
"Hey Kuki... isn't that your pad?"  
  
She cringed. Heck, every girl around her cringed. She was about strangle Mushi for the umpteenth time of that night. Numbuh 3 looked at her younger sister. Mushi held a slight smile and an amused expression on her face. She enjoyed doing this, no doubts about it.  
  
Numbuh 4 cocked an eyebrow, not that you could tell beyond the forest that we call bangs.  
  
"Ah whot? You girls are getting weirder and weirder every day! Now, you betta' stop keeping secrets!!!"  
  
Numbuh 1 looked over at Lizzie. She was now graced with a misty blush that was spread elegantly across her face. He stepped towards her.  
  
"Lizzie, I-" He stopped dead in his sentence. His voice had squeaked, gone up in pitch.  
  
"I was about to speak to you... but I guess that all the shouting from our last mission has exhausted my voice. I'll go get some hot chocolate. Excuse me."  
  
Numbuh 4 was still standing on top of the table, holding the maxi high above his head. The ground beneath him started to rumble beneath his feet. He just assumed that it was Numbuh 1 was going down the stairs. But then he felt it again, much stronger.  
  
"Ah... something isn't roight..."  
  
Sure enough, the ceiling above them was torn from above their heads. The sweet fragrance of night filled all of their lungs. And the chills of the evening soon glazed over their skin.  
  
A mechanical sound was let out, and they heard a M.O.N.O.T.O.N.E. voice from above.  
  
"Good evening Kids Next Done-For! We hope to not be disturbing any plans you might be having for tonight."  
  
Numbuh 2 spoke up 1st.  
  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be in bed by 7 o'clock?"  
  
The Delightful Children from down the Lane shook their heads solemnly.  
  
"Father said that we could stay out this once to destroy you and-"  
  
The two Delightful Girls caught sight of the maxi that was still held high above Numbuh 4's head. They stopped talking in unison with their brothers and threw them off. The three brothers were surprised when they had stopped. The two girls continued speaking, just the two of them.  
  
"What do you think your doing!?! What are you doing holding it up like that!?!?"  
  
Numbuh 4 was startled and couldn't speak. I mean, they all knew that The Delightful Children could speak out of unison, but he had never imagined them doing it so suddenly...  
  
"Well? Are you going to say anything? What are you doing with it!?!"  
  
Numbuh 4 regained his composure and began to attempt his answer.  
  
"Whot is it with all of you girls!?! I mean, first of all... Numbuh 3 and 5 were all snappy at me, THEN some 'period' thing keeps me all wondering, and NOW they won't tell me what a cruddy pad is!!!"  
  
He was yelling. The girls were blushing. ALL of the girls. Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, Lizzie and the two Delightful girls. And they all had goofy expressions all over their face.  
  
Lizzie's thoughts ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Awwww man! He did NOT just say that... oh no, oh no...'  
  
Abby's thoughts :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 'WoW... the Delightfull Dorks are agreeing with us. They prolly' feeling embaressed too. Numbuh 5 is sooooo gunna kill 'em. He'll be breathing through a tube when I'm done with em....'  
  
Kuki's thoughts :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 'Uh-oh... Numbuh 4 is soooo confused...'  
  
Delightful Girls thoughts :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 'What sort of crazy boy is he!?! Saying 'period' and 'pad' SOOO loud... It must be hard living with him...'  
  
The boys thoughts :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: '...?'  
  
Mushi's thoughts :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 'I am good.'  
  
Numbuh 1 was coming down the stairs, a mug of hot cocoa in hand. He hadn't even noticed the entire scene that had passed by only moments before.  
  
"I'm sorry team, I'm not really sure what's up with my voice..."  
  
It was still squeaking, apparently the cocoa had no affect. He entered the doorway, and the mug dropped from his hands. The crash was the only sound for a few minutes.  
  
"What's going on here!?!"  
  
He looked up and saw the Delightful Children just standing there. He looked and saw his team, just standing there. He was REALLY getting confused...  
  
"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here!?!"  
  
Numbuh 1 coughed, trying to cover the squeaky voice that he called his own.  
  
Numbuh 2 spoke up, but VERY hesitantly...  
  
"Uh... Numbuh 4 was wondering what a 'pad' was, and he was asking the girls. Then they got all quiet. Then they came."  
  
He made a small gesture towards the Delightfuls.  
  
"And then the girls saw 4, and got all freaked out. Then they were yelling t him, and he was yelling all of the questions that he's been thinking about, then it got all quiet, then you came in and dropped your glass, and then you asked me what was going on, and I said that Numbuh 4-"  
  
He was cut-off by Numbuh 1 waving his hand in a dismissal fashion.  
  
"And then De-ja-vu. And yes, I have been wondering what this 'pad' thing is used for."  
  
No one moved. No one wanted to explain to the boys what it was used for, or the uncomfortable 'biology-lesson' leading up to it.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
No one moved... again.  
  
Suddenly, a large mechanical movement was heard. Each metal gear shifting pierced the silence. A M.O.N.O.T.O.N.E. voice was heard.  
  
"Uh... we'll be leaving now. Good luck getting out of this one!"  
  
Lizzie, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 all glared at the moving machine. How lucky... to be able to escape, unlike them...  
  
Numbuh 1 let out a squeaky sigh. None of the girls were going to speak. That's that.  
  
"I guess that's all. I'll be walking Lizzie home now."  
  
He went to his room to grab a jacket. The night's cool breeze alerted him to how chilly it was out. Numbuh 4 stuffed the maxi into his hoodey pocket, and headed into his room, unhappy about the fact that none of his questions were answered.  
  
"Good noight..."  
  
Numbuh 2 laughed un-easily and muttered a good-night, before heading into his own room.  
  
Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 walked towards Lizzie.  
  
"Numbuh 5 thinks that Numbuh 1 is gunna quiz ya. Put pressure on ya to tell 'em about periods an' stuff. I don't like this..."  
  
Numbuh 1 walked back into the main room and gently took Lizzie by the hand.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Lizzie giggled about how silly his voice sounded, all high and squeaky. But inside, her gut was wrenching about the upcoming interrogation with the one she loved most...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: And that's it for this Chappie!!! Sry it took awhile... I'm working on another fic So yeah... thx for reading. It means a lot. Any plot-twists are more-than welcomed!!! Yeah... Please R&R!!! Erm... I had something to say... but I forgot -- 


	6. Assigning Research

Blood Stains  
  
Kay, here's my dearest apology: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry that it's taken SOOOOOOOOO long for this chappie I've been working on Saving Katie, AS WELL as a Danny Phantom FF that should be out in the near future. ALSO, wouldn't let me log-in for awhile, so that adds some time.  
  
We also rented Harvest Moon. A.K.A.: The most addictive game in the whole stinking world!!!! So yeah, I've been playing it ALL yesterday, and then the majority of today.  
  
I would like to thank jessica ) for giving me the inspiration for this chapter through an idea she gave me in her review. So THANKS AGAIN!!!!! glomps  
  
A friend of mine from a KND forum drew a fanart based on the last chapter. I higly recommend that you take a look at it, it's excellent and awesome and all that good stuff. I almost died laughing when I looked at it   
  
==================================  
  
Numbuh 1 and Lizzie walked down the side walk. A cool breeze lifted their hair and sent it into elegant spirals behind them. Uh I mean ... behind LIZZIE. Numbuh 1 doesn't have hair... remember? Good.  
  
Lizzie was biting her lower lip the entire way home. She knew that he would start quizzing her any second now... but the moment never came. Much to Lizzie's liking.  
  
They stopped at Lizzie's house. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'Home free...'  
  
He stopped and looked her in the eyes, and she turned to face him.  
  
'I thought too soon...'  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Listen, I know that you don't really wanna talk to me about this... Heck, none of the girls do." He stopped for a moment to try and re-collect his ever-squeaky voice. "But it would help me out a lot if you would just explain to me what's going on. We've never had secrets in our relationship. Now seems to be an odd time to start."  
  
She let him finish before she tried to persuade him to just drop it. This gave her the much-needed time to think of what she would say...  
  
"But Nigey... I can't tell you...!"  
  
He took hold of her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake.  
  
"But why not!?!"  
  
She had several answers to that question. But she wouldn't say any of them because it might make him a little TOO curious... or that might sound rather harsh.  
  
Suddenly... she had an idea. She was going all about this all the wrong way. FLATTEREY!!!!!  
  
"Listen Nigey... You're smart, I'm sure you'll find some way of figuring it out."  
  
She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed for her house. He stood in that same spot and reached a hand up to his cheek and protected the kiss from the gentle wind.  
  
By the time he realized that he still hadn't found the answer to his questions, he sighed and headed back to the tree house. Lizzie smiled from behind her window as she watched him leave.  
  
'NOW I'm home free...'  
  
Numbuh 1 kicked a stone as he walked. He didn't like being this confused. Maybe she was right? Who's stopping me from figuring this out?  
  
"I can do this!!!"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he heard his ever-so-annoying squeak that he has come to call his own voice. He decided not to talk anymore, and to just stick to thinking... this was beginning to scare him.  
  
'But I can't do it alone. I need Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 help.'  
  
With that thought in his mind, he quickened his pace and headed to the tree house.  
  
He climbed up the ladder and quickly and rushed through the doorway. He found Numbuh 2 beating Numbuh 4 in a videogame. Before they could greet him and ask him any questions, he dashed into his room and murmured for them to hold on a sec.  
  
He came out a few seconds later with 3 pieces of paper. Each page had a list of words on it. Numbuh 1 walked around and passed them out to the 1 and 4.  
  
They paused the game and looked over the list.  
  
Period Maxi PMS Bra Pad  
  
"Whot's all this about?"  
  
Numbuh 4 cocked his head in the most adorable way.  
  
Numbuh 1 looked at the hole in the ceiling caused by The Delightfulls.  
  
"Lizzie gave me an idea. If the girls are hiding something, and they won't tell us... then who's stopping us from figuring it out ourselves?"  
  
He was beginning to get used to the squeak...  
  
His two companions looked at each other, and then slowly nodded. Numbuh 1 grinned.  
  
"Numbuh 4, you look these words up in the dictionary. Numbuh 2, you look it up on the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S., and if you don't have any success, then go ahead and use the Super Cool Name-Inator Program."  
  
Numbuh 1 shook his head gravley. This is just getting annoying...  
  
They nodded fully understanding what was going on, and excited about FINALLY getting to the bottom of this. Numbuh 2 stopped and turned around to face Numbuh 1.  
  
"Hey, what are you gunna do?"  
  
Numbuh 1 smiled. "I'm just gunna contact the KND Moon Base and see if they have these same issues going on in different sectors, and perhaps they have some answers."  
  
Once again... the voice getting extremley annoying...  
  
Numbuh 2 smiled and headed into the other room. But then stopped and faced Numbuh 1... again.  
  
"Where are the girls anyway?"  
  
Numbuh 1 stopped and scratched his head really quick.  
  
"Hmmmm, I'm... I'm not sure..."  
  
They suddenly heard 3 girls laughter from behind Numbuh 3's door.  
  
"Well, that explains it."  
  
They both laughed as they headed their own directions.  
  
Numbuh 1 stepped to his computer and punched in the code for the KND headquarters.  
  
A pudgy boy with braces and a pocket protector appeared on the screen.  
  
"Numbuh 1, what is it? Is there an emergency?"  
  
Numbuh 1 shook his head.  
  
"Negative."  
  
The other boy quirked an eyebrow at hearing Numbuh 1's voice. Numbuh 1 quickley continued. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Numbuh 362."  
  
The boy on the other screen shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's on a mission right now. But Numbuh 86 is here. 1 second, let me get her for you."  
  
Numbuh 1 was about to protest, but before he had the chance, the Irish red- head that we all know and love appeared on the screen before his very eyes.  
  
"What is it? Something you stupid boys couldn't handle!?!"  
  
He gulped. This was not going to be easy... ==================================  
  
YaY!!!!! I finished Chappie 6!!!!! I would like to request 2 things for when you review.  
  
1 Tell me one thing you liked. 2 Tell me one thing that I need to work on, or something that you would like to see happen.  
  
Thank you for reading, it means lots and lots.  
  
I would like to give out special thanks to DerScroot, shadow929, aznBL0NDiE xD, ancient-princess, Lacey01, MidnightMoon14, ahhelga, Fallin-starz, Becky Lucinda, LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy, Chibisah and RyuuNeko. They have added me to their favorites list. THANKS!!! I'm honored.  
  
And oh yeah!!! A glomp is a hug!!! glomps reader 2 glomps for a reviewer!!!!!  
  
And uh... yeah. Please R&R my other story.  
  
Luv-yas!!!  
  
Kawaii34Girl ...because ¾ r cute. 


	7. Wrong Way

Blood Stains  
  
WoW!!!!! I'm already up to chappie 7!!!  
  
I would like to thank Tako for giving me these nifty acronyms for Pad, PMS, Maxi and Period.  
  
Her sites are AWESOME!!! Please visit   
  
Thanks to DerScroot, shadow929, aznBL0NDiE xD, ancient-princess, Lacey01, MidnightMoon14, ahhelga, Fallin-starz, Enchanted Demon, LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy, Chibisah, RyuuNeko, Sammeh Teh CheeseCake, Kooky34Girl, AngelicxDeath, harryptaxd204, DCFDTL and miss-squid-holes. They have added me to the list of their favorites. Glomps for all!!! glomps the above 18  
  
And I will also thank the magnificent Sammy for drawing the fan art! PLUS giving me the other Maxi anacronym. LOVE U GUYS!!!!!  
  
==================================  
  
Numbuh 2 clicked the keys furiously. He was beginning to get annoyed. NOTHING was coming up on the computer for any of the words. He rested his head, then suddenly remembered something.  
  
"The Super Cool Name-Inator Program!!!"  
  
He quickly brought up the screen, and typed in a word.  
  
"P-L-S."  
  
The screen let out a few beeps, then the screen scrambled. Numbuh 2 scratched his head in annoyment. Just then, small foot steps were heard passing the hallway. Small Mushi popped her head into Numbuh 2's room.  
  
"Watcha doin'?"  
  
He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, but then relaxed as soon as he had a chance to recollect himself.  
  
"Oh, hi Mushi. I'm just looking some stuff up."  
  
His computer let out another beep as he tried to re-send the information.  
  
"Why isn't it working!?!"  
  
Mushi came over to his side and looked at the screen. She let out a laugh and then started typing on the computer.  
  
"P-M-S."  
  
The three letters appeared on the screen, and soon a rather interesting verdict came up.  
  
Perpetual Misery Syndrome  
  
"What the heck...? Oh yeah, thanks Mushi!"  
  
She skipped to his door and shut it behind her. Then she rushed back to the girls' room and left Numbuh 2 to his work. He started by typing in another word.  
  
"P-A-D."  
  
Protective And Disposable  
  
"But what does it protect!?!"  
  
He jotted this information down on the back of the paper Numbuh 1 had given him. Then, typed in another word.  
  
"P-E-R-I-O-D."  
  
Potentially Ensanguining Reoccurring Illness Or Disease  
  
Numbuh 2 double took as soon as he saw the screen.  
  
"You mean the girls are sick and have a dieses!?!"  
  
He sighed and jotted the new information down, then once again, started typing in another cringe-worthy word.  
  
"M-A-X-I."  
  
Maybe An X-treme Irritant  
  
He really didn't know what to think at this point. Disease? Misery? Protection? Irritation? What in the heck's going on!?!  
  
He picked up his paper and went to show the others the end of his research. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Numbuh 4 was laying down on his wrestling mat and folding his piece of paper into an airplane. He threw it around a little bit, but then a breeze picked up and carried it outside into the deep blue sky. The gentle wings reached higher until it could finally kiss the sky.  
  
"Aww crud..."  
  
He plopped down and grabbed a near-by dictionary. He opened the heavy book and tried to remember the words.  
  
"Period! D, D, D, D..."  
  
He looked through the dictionary looking for the D pages.  
  
"Wait! Isn't a Period something that the teacher was talking about in Math class...?"  
  
He grabbed a near-by candy wrapper and a black pen, and wrote...  
  
"Deriod- somthing bhat has do to pith Math."  
  
He looked at his work and smiled. He then picked up his wrapper and headed to meet up with the others.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Numbuh 2 raced around the corner and headed for Numbuh 1's room. But he collided with the girls on his way there instead. The paper flew from his hands and onto the near-by floor.  
  
Numbuh 5 picked it up and read through it. Her expression made Mushi instantly forget about helping her sister and laugh at 5's expression.  
  
"Numbuh 2... what's this?"  
  
Numbuh 2 brushed himself off and helped Numbuh 3 to her feet. He then turned to face 5 after grabbing his paper.  
  
"Ummmmmmm... nothing?"  
  
She looked him in the eye and his knees began to shake.  
  
"Eep! I was putting these words into the Super Cool Name-Inator Program to see what they ment! See... Maxi REALLY means Maybe An X-treme Irritant!"  
  
She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and brought her face close to his.  
  
"I'll tell you what maxi means..."  
  
Numbuh 3's face fell.  
  
'Don't tell him, PLEASE don't tell him...'  
  
Numbuh 5 continued. "Maxi REALLY stands for Males Are X-tremely Ignorant"  
  
She dropped him and headed into her room, followed by a heavy-breathing Numbuh 3 and a grinning Mushi.  
  
Lesson 1 Don't mess with Numbuh 5 when she's PMS'ing. This is a health risk. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Numbuh 1 looked into the eyes of the red-head in front of him. They held no mercy. Only annoyance and something else... she was hiding something. Even beyond his shades, he could read her like a book.  
  
He began to speak. But then he stopped himself as soon as he heard the most annoying thing in the world. Luckily, Numbuh 86 started up.  
  
"What's wrong with yer' voice? You're team hasn't had any encounters with The Common Cold for a little over a month."  
  
He sighed. This is NOT how he wanted the conversation to go...  
  
"Uh... I guess I've been shouting too much."  
  
She nodded and waited for him to start up the next part of the conversation. A few moments passed and she realized that that wouldn't be happening, so she gave him a little help...  
  
"Did ya contact Moon Base just to see my face, or did you have something to say?"  
  
He was caught off-guard and decided that there wasn't any point in beating around the bush. Ignoring the change in his voice, he went ahead and asked.  
  
"I have a question. What's a period?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA =) I leave you ALL hanging!!!!! I intend on adding in the two ideas. 1 86 starting and 2 86 freaking out. So enjoy!!!!! Yeah, please be nice and review!!!!! 


	8. Like my sticker?

Blood Stains

Chap 8

Well, well, well, I'm FINALLY up-dating! I'm truly, VERY sorry for the inconvenience about the SERIOUS lack of up-dates, but... I've started a new fandom, and it's (unfortunately) taken the place of KND. I've written 2 FF's. (1-shots) for it, and I'm feeling too guilty, so I'm up-dating Blood Stains! I would like to thank my reviewers, and I'm sorry, but I won't be able to thank all of the people who added me to their favorites list. So here's a glomp for-ya!

Disclaimer If I owned KND, then there wouldn't have of been such a pause between chappies.

Numbuh 4 rushed out of is room, wrapper in hand. He looked down on the floor and saw a small pink package wrapped in plastic. ''Ello _now, whot have we 'ere...?'_

He picked it up and unwrapped it. "Whot's this...?" He then took a small piece of plastic and there was some sticky stuff. "OH! I get it!" He stuck it on his shirt. "It's a sticker!" He then put his chin in the air and walked proudly down the hall.

"WHAT DID YA JUST ASK ME!?!?!?!" Screeched a shrill voice. Numbuh 1 backed up. He wasn't liking the responses he was getting from ANY of the girls he had asked. _'So... maybe I should ask a guy...'_

"Um... never mind, 86. Numbuh 1, over and out." And with that he shut off the communicator. And just in time. Heaven knows what may have of occurred if he was still on the line when 86 decided to do with him...

Numbuh 1 ran into the other room, grabbed 2 and 4, then ran down the ladder, and then entered his house. "DAD!!!"

A deep, English voice cleared his throat and replied. "Nigel, is that you? Well, come over here so I can see you. No sense yelling through the entire house! You know how much it bothers you're mother!!!"

Just then, a plump, but still lovely woman walked through the doorway.

"STOP SHOUTING IN THE HOUSE!!!!!"

And then she stomped back into the kitchen. Mr. Uno grumbled under his breath. "Must've been SOMONE'S time of the month!!!"

So Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and 4 all walked into the living room to find Mr. Uno sitting on a recliner with his feet kicked up on a stool and a paper in hand.

"Well, Nigel old boy, you brought you're 2 friends over!"

The three boys were quite surprised at how he could go from upset to just fine in a motter of seconds. But he's been with her for a long time now, and he's gotten used to just ignoring it and letting her blow off her steam like a good husband.

"Um... yeah, Dad. But listen, we have a question..."

Mr. Uno lit up the whole room with his smile. I mean, Numbuh 1 was glad he wore his sunglasses. 'Poor Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4...'

"But uh... we were wondering... What's a period, PMS, Maxi and stuff?"

Mr. Uno smiled again. "Well, so you kids wanna learn about puberty, huh?"

The three boys stood around and switched the weight from foot to foot. Numbuh 2 gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot the recorder back at the tree house! Numbuh 4, go back up and grab it!"

Numbuh 4 frowned "Why 'em I always the one who hasta' go en' get it!?!"

Numbuh 1 counted to 3, and then shouted... more like squeaked "JUST GO GET IT!!!"

With that, Numbuh 4 ran out the door and headed back up to the tree house.

Numbuh 3 stepped out of her room to grab some snacks from the kitchen when Numbuh 4 ran into her. "Woah!"

Numbuh 4 stood up and helped Numbuh 3 up. "Sorry Kuki... uh... erm... Numbuh 3!"

She smiled "It's okey! Hmmmm... wait a minute..." She took a step towards Numbuh 4 and he began to sweat. She leaned forward and he closed his eyes. _'Well, I didn't plan on getting my first kiss for awhile now, but oh-well!'_

"You've grown taller!" Numbuh 3 shouted as If it was the most amazing thing in the world. Numbuh 4 jumped back and began to blush deeper. "Uh... um... yeah... I guess so..."

She smiled and nodded, then began to head back to Numbuh 5's room. But then she turned around and jumped. "Uh... what's on you're shirt...?"

Numbuh 4 looked down at the pad stuck to his shirt. "Oh! That's my sticker! Like it?"

Numbuh 3 turned pale. "Nu...Nu...NUMBUH 5!!!!!!!!!!"

Hope you enjoyed it! Well, R&R, and maybe even check out some of my other stories!

I'm gunna be visiting family for a month, so don't expect an up-date before then. Sorry again for how long it took to get this chappie out, ideas welcome!!!!!

Kawaii34Girl

...because ¾ r cute.


End file.
